Threnody: A Dead Heart's Song
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Written during a very dark time for me, but it's only fiction! Based upon the final events of Angels Amongst Us. Warning: Dark and morbid, but suitable for most readers.


I don't own Gargoyles. They belong to Disney. Remember that this is just fiction!  
Based upon Angels Amongst Us by Denigoddess2001.  
  
Threnody (Song of a Dead Heart)  
  
I am a Muse of the ages, my legacy is the weaving of words  
And the Making of Magick.  
From within me words flow as they long for expression  
I speak of things long past and of loves easily abandoned.  
I am no longer the inspiration of the Dragon's soul.  
So I shall be his reminder of treachery done.  
I shall be the harbinger of warning.  
Words are my weapon to exact healing for my soul.  
Let my words bring the guilty to stand justice.  
Let the phrases ring true.  
May Providence forgive his betrayal for I am not sure that such is within me.  
Let not this tale fade into obscurity. Let it never be forgotten.  
Let It Endure Longer than the Mountain Stone.  
My Beloved Mate and Protector thought himself the reason of my being.  
Because of choice I remain in the depths of this memory.  
Merely words of upon paper  
I am romantic words become flesh.  
You will acknowledge me,  
Dearheart is dead and gone and only I remain.  
I was only a romantic passing.  
You perceived me as such.  
You distorted and abused love.   
And it became my undoing.   
Is your heart so callus as to forget words spoken?  
Or do your lips deny truth, my Dragon?  
You once gave me love in freedom.  
Now I know only pain.  
After the ages and eons have passed, my heart will call to you.  
You will not hear.  
Brighter than the morning star stood our love  
bright and defiant.  
The rush of love was more than I had ever known.  
May you know the hurt you have caused me.  
I seek only answers and not vengeance.  
Why did you consider me unworthy?  
Love came alive within me and took form  
As I embraced you.  
You gazed upon me.  
I quaked before Love's Majesty and I couldn't flee. Yet I was set free.  
The anguish he brought me meant nothing to him.  
He gave me a name. Now he lies as he tells another that is her name.  
How did you forget so easily?  
One who spoke of honor now practices duplicity  
And breaks the heart of his Dark Eyed Genie who made wishes come true.  
He lies to the Titian Haired Queen that fascinates him.  
Now, he is but a figment of my past.  
He became traitor to all that was honor.  
But a coldheart could not justify his intent,  
And he clung to falsehoods of honor and love  
He considered himself righteous and honorable.  
By he is the death of my heart.   
How can love be tinged with scorn and contempt?  
For weeks I wept, all the destruction he brought.  
My body wasted away to nothing.  
Bruises were the marks left by his betrayal.  
I bore the brunt of anguish to shield him.  
Broken and beaten, I crawled back from an abyss.  
I am no longer Dearheart.  
I am a Dead Heart.  
I never shed another tear as I left him behind me.  
Yet, it inspires me as I use these words to pen this pain.  
But thoughts do not always make fairy tales.  
I found joy in the thought  
that one such as he adored me.  
He told me as such.  
Yet, as the Spring set forth  
I remembered his words.  
That day shall forever live in infamy.  
He told me that I inspired him.  
He told me that I made him complete  
And would walk through the flames beside me.  
In one day, I died. My body still lived.  
But my heart is forever defiled.  
Fate played me a fool that day.   
He lies to another now. He tells her sweet things.  
Does she know that he told me such tender words?  
They are lies.  
But my love for him deepens with each passing day  
As an addict needs the thrumming of opium in his veins.  
Yet, as one who is pride personified.  
I defy my heart and embrace the truth.  
I walk away....but I still look back to the one I loved.  
So I speak of the love that words barely convey.  
Of the One that destroyed me utterly.  
He consumes all those he encounters. He destroys their dreams.  
He makes them living wraiths.  
I know. This is Dead heart's song.  
For all that remains of this Djinn is her faith in nothing.  
He tore apart my heart in his talons  
And it watched spin into beautiful oblivion as the song said.  
It was a rendezvous of tragic souls that were lost in anger and pride.  
The Goddess says it is not yet his time,  
But he shall learn the very lesson he taught me.  
I weep for the pain he will feel as his heart breaks.  
Luna watches in the skies each night.  
I curse him and love him with each breath I take.  
My body moves through life as time marches on.  
My mind knows the final truth.  
I hear the dragon stridently roar as a Genie cries in the night.  
Don't forget me.  
I have told my story.  
He does not know nor does he care  
that I love him.  
I came alive because of him  
And in the end it may destroy him.  
May you never know the prison you have created for me.  
Be wary, for discarding true love will leave you as prey for Destiny.  
Forgive me, My Beloved Mate and Protector..whosever you may be.  
You are no longer mine.   
Yet, from ashes shall rise new beginnings. May Providence Forgive you. 


End file.
